Various embodiments of the invention relate to a wind deflector for a sliding roof system, having a wind deflector element that is adjustable between a lowered position and an extended position, and a pair of raising arms that are each connected with the wind deflector element at one end and with an abutment at the other end.
A wind deflector is disclosed in DE 10 2004 030 804 B3 (See also U.S. Patent Publication No. 2008/0067839). The abutment is shiftably mounted to a guide rail of the sliding roof system, and a retraction means makes sure that the two raising arms are pulled back toward the rear along with the wind deflector when the latter is adjusted from the lowered position to the extended position. In this way, the wind deflector element is in a pulled-back position when it is in the extended position, so that the wind deflector proper, which here takes the form of a net which, proceeding from the roof of the vehicle, extends to the wind deflector element, is in a backwardly inclined position.
This wind deflector has the disadvantage that it requires much space in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a wind deflector of the type mentioned above wherein a compact design is provided along with a high level of functional reliability.